discovery
by haibar
Summary: sebuah cerita raku dan chitoge tentang novel dan payung merah


Discovery

By : Haibar

Disclaimer : Naomi kaoshi

Pairing : Ichijou raku x kirisaki chitoge

Oneshot

.

.

.

-raku's house-

Pagi itu dirumah ichijou raku, sang tokoh utama sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk para anak buahnya. Raku dengan memakai celemek dan menggulung lengan bajunya dengan cekatan mengaduk –aduk adonan tersebut.

"BBBOOOOCCCCAAAANNN…ADDAAA TTAAAAMMUU". Teriak Ryu dari pintu depan yang membuat Raku terkejut.

Menghela napas dan meletakkan celemeknya, Raku dengan wajah malas bergegas ke pintu depan.

"ohayou Raku"

"Gah… Chitoge !"

.

.

.

-Kamar Raku-

" Jadi kenapa kau datang kesini pagi – pagi ?". Tanya Raku pada Chitoge

"ah..itu..hehe kau tau _beansprout_ sebulan yang lalu aku pergi kesebuah toko dan menemukan novel yang menarik, jadi…aku mau kau _beansprout_ membacanya". Ujar Chitoge sambil menyerahkan novel bergambar sepasang kekasih yang berjalan dibawah payung merah.

Raku mengambil novel itu dan melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung, " tidak terimakasih aku tidak punya waktu untuk membaca novel saat ini". Ujar Raku pada Chitoge sambil menyerahkan novel itu kembali pada Chitoge.

"Eeeh… _beansprout_ kau harus membacanya ". Ujar Chitoge memaksa.

"tidak…tidak…tidak aku tidak punya waktu untuk membacanya saat ini, aku harus segera menyelesaikan pr musim panas ku". Ujar Raku dengan menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

" Raku " ujar Chitoge sambil menyerahkan novelnya

" tidak " jawab Raku menolak

" Raku " suara Chitoge semakin lirih

" tidak " jawab Raku sambil memalingkan wajahnya

" tch dasar _beansprout_ bodoh ". Ujar Chitoge sambil berlari dan keluar dari kamar Raku meninggalkan Raku dan buku novelnya.

Raku menghela napas dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar kamar mencari cemilan di dapur.

.

.

.

-Ruang tamu Raku's house-

Raku sedang makan keripik sanbe sambil menonton drama tv favoritnya di siang hari, tapi pikirannya tidak tertuju pada drama tv yang dilihatnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada Chitoge yang memaksanya membaca novel aneh itu.

*inner self Raku*

' hah apa sih yang dipikirkan si gorilla itu, kenapa aku harus membaca novel aneh itu dari pada baca novel kan lebih seru baca komik '

'ahhh sial dasar cewek gorilla bikin stress aja '

Raku lalu mematikan televisinya dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. " yah dari pada pusing lebih baik tidur ". Ketika Raku membuka pintu kamarnya dia melihat novel yang diberikan Chitoge terbaring di lantai.

Raku menatapnya agak lama lalu dia mengambil novel itu.

" kau menang Chitoge aku akan membacanya " ujar Raku sambil membuka lembaran pertama novel itu.

Ketika Raku ingin membuka lembaran berikutnya, sepucuk surat jatuh dan mengenai kakinya. Raku mengambilnya dan membukanya. disurat itu tertulis I LOVE U BEANSPROUT dan surat itu terjatuh dan terlihat wajah Raku yang kaget dengan mata yang terbelalak membacanya.

" Chi..to..ge menyukai ku" ujar Raku terbata –bata. Seketika itu juga terjadi hujan lebat dan suara petir besar sekali. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan diluar Raku berlari sambil membawa novel dan mengambil payungnya dan bergegas pergi dari rumahnya menuju kediaman Chitoge.

Raku yang tiba di kediaman Chitoge bertemu dengan anggota geng beehive dan menanyakan keberadaan Chitoge.

" CHIITOOOGEEE" teriak Raku dari pagar depan rumah Chitoge

" ah boccan ojou –sama tidak ada dirumah " ujar salah satu anggota beehive kepada Raku.

"cih" Raku langsung bergegas pergi dari rumah Chitoge dan berlari sambil meneriakkan nama Chitoge.

.

.

.

-Taman-

Dengan baju basah Chitoge yang sedang duduk – duduk di taman mengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

*inner Chitoge*

'ahh ini jauh lebih baik, si bodoh itu pasti sedang menonton drama tv kesukaannya'.

Chitoge memeramkan matanya dan samar- samar dia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"CHIITOOGEEE". Teriak Raku yang juga membuat Chitoge membelalakan matanya.

"Ra..Raku..".

*sambil menghela napas " hah..hah.. Chi...to..ge". ujar Raku

Chitoge dengan wajah murung tiba – tiba melihat buku novel yang dibawa Raku.

" novel itu- "

Sebelum Chitoge menyelesaikan ucapannya, Raku menariknya dan langsung menciumnya dibawah guyuran hujan yang deras.

" aku membaca novel mu cewek gorilla " ujar Raku pada Chitoge

" ba…baka… " ujar Chitoge dengan wajah yang sangat merah

" ayo kita pulang tuan putri ". Ujar Raku sambil melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang Chitoge dan tangan satu lagi memegang payung.

" ano ne… Raku… "

" hm…"

" Kita sama seperti di novel itu, sepasang kekasih yang berjalan di bawah payung berwarna merah ". Ujar Chitoge pada Raku.

" hm.. yaa kau benar ". Ujar Raku sambil melihat payungnya yang berwarna merah.

" Raku… terima kasih ". Ujar Chitoge

" nah… aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih". Ujar Raku sambil tersenyum.

-fin-fin-

Fic ke 2 gue yey XD pliss read n reviews :D


End file.
